Melodía
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Pudo sentir una dulce melodía que invadía sus oídos, causando que abriera sus ojos de par en par buscando de dónde provenía.


Melodía

Corría a través de pequeños espacios que creaba al empujar a cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino. Estaba cansada, harta, no podía más, su paciencia como adolescente había roto, su cuerpo no daría para más. Sentía como la gran parte de la multitud de Tokio se le quedaba mirando, pero no le importaba, ella tenía que huir.

Siguiendo un rumbo no fijado anteriormente llegó ahí, no sabía qué era ese hermoso lugar, jamás imaginaría que un lago estaría en medio de toda la ciudad; ¿desde cuándo existía? No puso mucho cuidado a las incógnitas del momento y tomó asiento en una pequeña banca para mirar el cielo.

Cerró sus ojos con mucho pesar para disfrutar de la brisa fresca del lugar, podría tranquilizarse al menos. Se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en su casa momentos antes.

—_¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! _—informó una chica de cabello café hasta los hombros mientras dejaba sus zapatos colegiales en la puerta y entraba corriendo al interior de la casa.

Le pareció extraño el no haber recibido respuesta de su madre, así que la buscó por toda la casa. No la encontraba, en ningún lado, nada. Se podían escuchar sus pasos por todo el lugar producto del suelo de madera. Entró repentinamente a la habitación de la mujer, y ahí estaba.

—_Esto… _—susurró la chica totalmente sorprendida por la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos; nada agradable—. _¡Lo siento! _—gritó alterada para así salir corriendo de la casa.

Jamás hubiera pensado que su madre tendría un amante, ella siempre le recordaba por su dulce sonrisa, su actitud relativamente positiva, lo buena que era como madre; y ahora esto. La vida no era nada justa con ella, sus notas eran malas, ella era la peor en todo, el chico que le gustaba la rechazó, no era nada.

Posó su brazo sobre sus ojos para evitar que el sol le molestara mientras descansaba. Se encontraba totalmente agotada, había corrido demasiado, claro, cuando huyó no se dio cuenta, sólo le importó desaparecer instantáneamente. Pudo sentir una dulce melodía que invadía sus oídos, causando que abriera sus ojos de par en par buscando de dónde provenía.

—Es hermosa… —susurró para sí misma levantándose de la banca para, nuevamente, salir corriendo; con la única excepción de que esta vez lo hacía para buscar algo, no para huir.

Luego de varias vueltas al lugar pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de una fémina, así que trotó hasta donde estaba ella. Al llegar quedó estupefacta, aquella dulce melodía provenía de un violín que tomaba la chica con tal delicadeza, era hermosa. Se quedó escuchando cada tono armónico que salía del instrumento, la tranquilizaba mucho.

Por un momento posó su mirada en la figura femenina que tocaba la melodía. Era pequeña, de contextura delgada, su piel era blanca, como la nieve, parecía un ángel. La muchacha de cabello café no pudo evitar sonrojarse a pensar en esas cosas, pero igual siguió viéndola. Cabello café oscuro, largo y liso, caía naturalmente y se movía con el cuerpo de la chica.

Inconscientemente su mirada llegó a los labios de la presente, eran delgados, pero tenían un color hermoso. Se quedó observándola mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, dejaba de lado el hecho de su notable sonrojo, a decir verdad, no le importaba. Sintió que la melodía dejó de sonar, así que pisó tierra instantáneamente para quitar su vista de la bella fémina.

—¿Me estabas escuchando? —preguntó la chica de orbes perlas mientras bajaba su violín y ponía cuidado a su acompañante.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo siento mucho por no avisar! —contestó la chica de cabello café mientras miraba el suelo un poco apenada y con un sonrojo más leve.

La pequeña del violín sonrió de manera amable y cortés mientras guardaba el instrumento en su respectivo estuche. Se levantó para nuevamente mirar a la muchacha quela había escuchado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Soy Matsuri, mucho gusto —respondió ya con más calma y con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Hanabi —dijo la fémina acercándose a la mayor.

Sonrió nuevamente ya frente a la joven mientras le veía de manera muy tierna. La brisa movía el cabello de ambas presentes mientras refrescaba el lugar y, al mismo tiempo, el momento entre ellas. Un pequeño ruido como una alarma hizo su aparición para romper el hermoso silencio que había.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme, ¿podrías venir a escucharme algún otro día? —preguntó mientras apagaba su celular, el cual había sido el causante del pequeño chillido.

—¡Claro! Es una promesa —aceptó la mayor con una sonrisa mientras veía cómo la figura de la pequeña chica se perdía entre aquel paisaje.

Estaba feliz, parece que había hecho una amiga. Comenzó a caminar sin poner mucho cuidado de lo que estaba frente a ella por el hecho de que su mente estaba llena de alegría. Pisó tierra cuando, sin querer, chocó contra un poste por no poner la debida atención.

—¡Estás cosas sólo me pasan a mí! —alegó mientras se cruzaba de brazos enojada. Subió su mirada para leer algo que estaba al final del objeto, formuló una sonrisa en su rostro para levantarse e irse.

Claro, ella había olvidado que ese parque era el lugar en el cual iban muchos músicos a practicar, aunque era público para cualquier otra persona que quisiera disfrutar del paisaje, pero todos estaban muy ajetreados con su vida. Tuvo mucha suerte al haber llegado ahí en una corrida desesperada de su realidad.


End file.
